Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package with a vertical multi-stacked structure.
With the recent trend toward miniaturization and multi-functionality in electronic products, semiconductor chips may be vertically stacked in a semiconductor package in order to increase the density of electronics within a product. In such a stack of semiconductor chips the chips may be electrically connected by a connection member, such as a solder ball, and bonded to one another with an adhesive provided therebetween. Such bonding may reduce the reliability of the vertically stacked semiconductor package.